


Imagines/one-shots with the Marvel boys

by Team_CaptainAmerica



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Hugs, Kissing, Laughter, Light Angst, Love, Past Abuse, Promises, Reader-Insert, Return, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sad, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slow Dancing, Terminal Illnesses, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_CaptainAmerica/pseuds/Team_CaptainAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A who knows how long this is going to be series of one-shots of the Marvel boys we love so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve Rogers Dancing in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. I chose two love songs I really like, they’re oldies but goodies and I didn’t write the whole songs, because that would really long. So if you want to listen to them on youtube while you read, go ahead! I don’t own any of the songs or marvel characters. I don't own anything...

 

Your P.O.V.  
You sighed in content as walked into the kitchen. Dinner had just finished and as usual, teasing and laughter had filled the room as everyone ate. Now, dinner was over and everyone had parted ways and it was your turn to wash the dishes. You filled the sink with hot water and dish soap. Tossing silverware and some cups into the suds, you grabbed a washcloth and sponge, tossing it into the fray as well. You hummed softly to yourself as you began scrubbing the food residue off the dishes, carefully placing them once they were clean on a towel to dry. You became so engrossed in washing the dishes that you didn’t hear your boyfriend of two years open the kitchen door, place a radio on the counter and creep up behind you. You jolted, yelping when you felt a strong pair of arms wrap around your waist. Turning, you found your boyfriend grinning at you. “Steeevvve… don’t do that, you almost gave me a heart attack” You said hitting him playfully with your hand. “Sorry sweetheart, I thought you heard me come in” He said, kissing my cheek. “ok, you’re forgiven” You say, pouting as Steve lets go of your waist. “come baaccckk… you’re warm” You said turning around to find Steve leaning over the radio. “What are you doing?” You ask “We’re are going to listen to music while I help you wash the dishes” He replied turning the volume dial once he found the right station. “aww… you don’t have to do that” You said “I want to help you, besides, the sooner you finish, the sooner we can spend time together” He said, picking up the sponge and a plate. You gave in, grabbing the washcloth and a cup. After a little while, of you and Steve silently washing the dishes, the beginning of Yours and Steve’s favorite song to dance to, ‘If I can dream about you’ by Dan Hartman came on the radio. You turned to Steve a grin on your face. Steve pulled you to him, not caring if the soap got on your clothes.  
“No more timing, each tear that falls from my eyes. I’m not hiding, the remedy that cures this old heart of mine.” You smiled as Steve along to the radio, “I can dream about you, if I can hold you tonight, I can dream about you, you know how to hold me just right” You laughed as Steve spun you around and dipped you. You gripped his arms as He pulled you back up and You kissed his cheek. “I can dream about you, I’m gonna press my lips against you and hold you to me. I can dream about you, you know you got me spellbound, what else could it be?” Steve sang along to the lyrics, pushing your body away, then pulling back to him quickly and spinning you without missing a beat. You could see those dancing lessons were doing him well. “I don’t understand it, I can’t keep my mind off loving you (not even for a minute) ooh, now baby, I’m caught up in the magic I see in you, There’s one thing to do… “ Steve was still singing along as he brought your body close to his and moved back and forth, in time with the music. “my, what a fine dancer you are” You said giggling as Steve rubbed his chin up against yours, his stubble tickling your cheek. “Thank you, I learned from the best” He said, kissing your nose, stubble brushing your nose. You shook your head in mock disapproval “you need to shave mister” You say, bopping his nose playfully. “What? You don’t like my stubble? I don’t know, I was thinking of growing it out” He said pretending to pull at an imaginary beard, trying to look as though he was deep in thought. You shook your head at his teasing antics, He usually wasn’t like this, but it made you smile when He let go of his serious, leader personality and became playful and teasing boyfriend that you had come to know and love. Steve spun you around one last time as the song ended, embracing you as you stood on tiptoe to give his lips a quick peck.  
You gasped in surprise as the notes to your couple song, ‘Unchained Melody’ by The Righteous Brothers came through the radio. Steve reached over and turned up the volume before turning to you. He pulled you to him, wrapping his right arm securely around your waist as You put your left arm around his neck, your free hands intertwining. “Whoa, my love my darling, I’ve hungered for your touch. A long, lonely time, and time does by so slowly” Steve whispered the lyrics in your, his voice low and husky. You closed your eyes, melting into Steve’s embrace. “I need your love, I need your love, God speed your love to me.” Steve dipped you low to the floor, and as he brought you back up, You tangled your fingers in his soft hair. “Lonely rivers sigh ‘wait for me, wait for me, I’ll be comin’ home, wait for me’... Whoa, my love, my darling, I’ve hungered, hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time.” Steve caressed your body, pulling your body as close to his as possible as You inhaled his scent, burying your nose in his plaid shirt. “And time can do so much, are you still mine? I need your love… ” Steve’s voice trailed off as he spun me around and dipped me one last time as the song ended. Once the song was over, You lay your head in the crook of Steve’s neck, as he gently massaged your back. “I love you Steve” You said tilting you head to look up at him. “I love you too (y/n)” Steve replied looking down at you with love and passion in his eyes. You smiled and pulled his head down as You stood on tiptoe to reach him. You kissed him slowly, throwing all your love and passion for him into that kiss. Steve responded by doing the same, and You let him take control. You smiled, oh yes, life was good and You didn’t think it could get any better than this.


	2. WW2 Bucky Barnes I'll never smile again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first Bucky fanfic, so I apologize if it isn’t the best. There are two songs in this one neither of which I own. The first is a part from Deliver us from the Prince of Egypt and the other one is sung by Jo Stafford, neither are the full songs, I hope you like it!!! I don't own anything...

Your P.o.v.  
You and Bucky had met at a dance hall in downtown Brooklyn, New York. You had just graduated from high school and decided to celebrate your graduation with your best friend (y/bff/n), who had dressed you up and dragged you there. You’d been sitting quietly in a corner, when a handsome young man approached you and asked for a dance. You shyly accepted, and he pulled you out into the middle of the dance floor and you two had danced the night away. At the end of the night, he walked you home, slipping his number in your pocket and a quick kiss on your cheek before he ran off. Later, he introduced you to his best friend and roommate, Steve Rogers. A scrawny young man who had a heart of gold and would stand up for and to anyone, You’d helped Bucky patch him up more than once. You and Bucky fell in love and he proposed to you on New Year’s Eve in Times Square. Five months later, you were happily married and about a year later gave Bucky a son. Bucky loved (y/s/n) and was devastated when he was drafted into the army. He promised you and (y/s/n) that he would come back, no matter what, and kissed you tenderly on the lips before he got on the train.   
You’d yearned for him night and day and sent him letters daily. Your worry increased when all the letters you’d sent to him had all been returned to you in one big pile, unopened. It happened less than a week later, there was a knock on your apartment door. A stoic man handed you a telegram “My condolences ma’am” He said before leaving. I quickly opened the telegram, my heart anxious. My eyes skimmed the lines. “We regret to inform you that Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th has been reported missing in action.” You felt your knees go weak and you drop to floor, falling forward as you cried for your husband. Your best friend found you in that same position when she got home from work. You and her were sharing the rent since you both had low paying jobs and couldn’t afford your own apartments. (y/bff/n) helped you off the floor and sat you down, taking off her coat, She started hot water for tea. “what happened (y/n)?” (y/bff/n) asked, sitting down next to you. “Bucky… “ You whispered handing her the telegram. (y/bff/n) gasped as she read the letter. “oh honey, I’m so sorry” She said taking your hand in hers squeezing it gently. You took a deep breath, slowly folding the telegram and tucking it away in your pocket. “what a are you gonna do now?” (y/bff/n) asked “I don’t know, but right now, let’s focus on the present” You said looking down sadly at your wedding ring.   
It wasn’t very fancy, just a gold band with three small diamonds on it, but you loved it because it was from Bucky and he had picked it out for you. Now, your three month old son was the only living reminder you had left of Bucky. As if on cue, a baby’s cry sounded from the back bedroom. You got up and rushed to your son’s crib. You lifted (y/s/n) from the crib, rocking him back and forth, cooing and whispering sweet words in his ear. “Shh… I’m here now peanut, it’s alright, mommy’s here, no one’s gonna hurt you, I’ll protect you” You reassure him, kissing his head as he curls into your embrace. You softly begin to sing a lullaby to calm him. “Hush now my baby, be still love, don’t cry, sleep as you’re rocked by the stream, Sleep and remember, my last lullaby, so I’ll be with you when you dream.” As you finish the lullaby, (y/s/n) head falls to the side as he falls back to sleep. You set him gently back down in the crib. “sweet dreams my angel” You whisper letting your fingers linger on his head as you smoothed his hair back, smiling softly as he coos in his sleep. “We’ll be okay, and I’ll always be there for you, I promise, you and me peanut, nothing will stop us” You say, smiling sadly.   
7 and a half months later…   
Life had become hard after Bucky had been declared missing in action. Your mother had died of a heart attack about two months later, and you couldn’t bear to sell your childhood home after she had died, so you moved into your old house with (y/s/n), but you had fought tooth and nail against the realtors for the house. You needed money to support you and your son so you took a part-time job secretary during the day and at night you waitressed at the Stork club, sometimes singing to earn some extra cash. You hired a babysitter to watch (y/s/n), though you hated doing so, the bills needed to be paid and food put on the table. Not a day would go by without you thinking about Bucky, and a little part of you still hoped he would come back, but that hope began to dwindle as the days went by. When news rang out that the war had ended you rejoiced on the outside, but inside your heart was aching because you would probably never see your husband again.   
About two weeks later, you left promptly at 5:30 to be at the Stork club in a half an hour. A lot of soldiers from overseas had returned and would be there that night, but you promised yourself to keep it together. It was unusually busy, but everyone was in good spirits, drinking, dancing and laughing. You kept a fake smile on your face, but inside your heart was breaking at the sight of happy couples. As you were serving some drinks, a voice called your your name over the crowd. “(y/n)? (y/n), is that you?” You turned to find Steve, decked out in his formal army uniform, pulling a beautiful woman along. “Steve? what on the earth happened to you?” You ask shocked at the change, and a dame on his arm as well. “I was injected with a serum that made me a super soldier” He told you. You didn’t really understand what he meant by that so you nodded and smiled. “oh, and this is Peggy” Steve said a shy smile turning to the girl on his arm. “Peggy, this is (y/n), Bucky’s wife” Steve said and you winced. “It was lovely meeting you and seeing you again Steve, but I must get back to work” You say quickly excusing yourself, you couldn’t handle talking about Bucky, not tonight. You quickly duck into the back to get ready. You had to sing in a little while. You changed into a dark blue dress with a dropping neckline. You touched up your makeup and let your hair down then pulled your hair into a victory roll. You smiled at your handy-work. “C’mon (y/n), you’re on in five” Your boss called. “show time” You say, getting up to take your place. You step onto the stage, your backup singers, taking their places slightly behind you. The band began the intro to ‘I’ll never smile again’ and you began to sing.   
“I’ll never smile again, until I smile at you. I’ll never laugh again, what good would it do?” You looked out into the crowd as you sang Steve was slow dancing with Peggy in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by other couples doing the same. “I’ll never love again. i’m so in love with you. I’ll never thrill again, to somebody new” You continue to sing, but someone catches your eye. A young man in his formal army uniform was walking through the crowd of couples. He looks almost familiar and you watch him as you sing. “Within my heart, I know I’ll never start to smile again, until I smile at you” You strain to see his face and almost gasp when he looks up at you. It was Bucky. Your Bucky. You restrained yourself from jumping off the stage into his arms and kissing him senseless right then. “Within my heart, I know I’ll never start to smile again, until I smile at you” You finish the song, choking back tears as you tried to compose yourself. You glanced over at Steve, who was grinning widely at you. That little sneak knew the whole time. As soon as everyone was done clapping, you raced off the stage, right into Bucky’s arms. You held onto to him tightly as you began to cry. “oh Bucky, I can’t begin to tell you how much I missed you” You whisper breathlessly. You pepper his face with kisses, finally settling on his lips, crashing his against yours. When you both finally pulled away breathlessly, Bucky cupped your face tenderly, wiping away stray tears. “I missed you so, doll, not a day would go by without me thinking about you and even after I was captured, I knew I had to get out, to keep my promise to you and (y/s/n), I had to come back” He said pulling you tightly to him. “oh Buck…” You whisper kissing his cheek. “where’s (y/s/n)?” He asked “he’s at home, I had to hire a babysitter” You say “okay, let’s go” Bucky says “My shift isn’t over yet” You say “Sir?” Bucky calls to your boss, who turns to face you and Bucky “I’m sorry to inform you that my wife is quitting and will not be returning, you can mail her her last paycheck” Bucky told him before turning around and pulling you out of the club into the cool night. Once you arrived home, you paid the babysitter and bid her goodbye before leading Bucky down the hallway to (y/s/n)’s room. Quietly opening the door, you crept inside, Bucky close behind you. You leaned over the crib, reaching down and stroking (y/s/n) cheek. “he’s gotten so big” Bucky says, reaching down to caress his hair. “he’s gonna be in for a big surprise tomorrow” You say leaning into Bucky as he wrapped his arm around your waist. “I’ll never leave you or him again, I promise” Bucky says softly, kissing your cheek. You sigh in content, everything was gonna be alright, with Bucky at your side and nothing would take him away from you.


	3. Steve Rogers I can teach you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing...

Your P.O.V.  
You smiled, smoothing the front of your (f/c) cocktail dress. Your uncle Tony was throwing another one of his extravagant parties, this time to celebrate his and Pepper’s engagement (finally). For this particular party, Tony had rented out an entire venue to celebrate, because to Tony it was either go big or go home. There was live orchestra, and all the trees and the gazebo was decorated with lights. Champagne and hor’dourves were being served and practically everyone was dancing on the huge dance floor. You gazed at the pretty sight from the top of the staircase with a bright smile on your face, it almost reminded you of a fairytale or something out of a movie. You lifted the bottom of your skirt as you made your way down the staircase.   
You searched for your uncle in the crowd, calling out to him when you caught sight of him. “(y/n)! You made it!” Tony exclaimed, pulling you into a tight hug. “of course, I wouldn’t miss my uncle’s engagement party!” you say hugging him back tightly. Tony had been your legal guardian after your parents had died. For the past year, you had been in Paris, France, studying (major). You had absolutely loved it there and learned a lot while you’d been there, including mastering the language. You had made it back just in time for the party. “go, have fun, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” He told you “I won’t” You say, turning to the party. You grab a fluke of champagne off a tray that passes you. Taking a sip, you survey the crowd. Bruce was quietly eating some hor’dourves by a table, Thor was downing the champagne like it was nothing, Clint and Natasha were sweeping the floor with their dancing skills (I ship it so you can all deal), and Steve who was a little ways from the party, watching the couples dancing with a regretful look on his face.  
Beautiful, shy, kind, caring Steve that made you feel right at home, and the fact that you’ve had a crush on him for the longest time didn’t help. You set the now empty fluke on a tray as it passed you. You slowly began to make your way to Steve. You lean against the tree next to Steve “beautiful night, isn’t it?” You ask. Steve looks at you in surprise “(y/n)! You’re back!” he says. You laugh a little, ducking your head “yeah, I’m back” You say blushing a little as you look up at him “how was Paris?”he asked “Paris was amazing. The culture, style, everything about them is beautiful” You say and begin to go into detail and become so engrossed in telling the details, you don’t notice Steve staring at you with awe, kind of starstruck. You stop mid sentence when you realize Steve is staring. “sorry, I’m rambling” You say blushing. “No, it’s alright, I like to listen to you talk” Steve said. You smile and blush, not sure what to say.   
Steve quickly changes the subject.   
“They’re lovely to watch, aren’t they?” He said, gesturing to the dancers. “they are” You agree “Would you like to dance?” You ask shyly after a brief pause in the conversation. “Me? Oh, no… I don’t know how to dance” He says “it’s easy, c’mon I’ll teach you” You say taking his hand and pulling him to the outskirts of the circle of dancers before he could object. “Alright, it’s simple. Your left hand goes around my waist, my right goes around your neck, and our free hands are together” You say guiding his hands in the right places. The orchestra began to play a lively song and you gently guided Steve “one-two-three, one-two-three, two steps forward, one step back” You instruct, watching his feet, move in time with the music. “beautiful you’re a quick learner” You say looking up at Steve, his whole face was lit up in a wide smile. “now, spin me” you say, earning you an alarmed look from Steve “C’mon Steve, it’s easy, just spin me nice and slow, I do all the hard work” you say he gives you an uneasy look, but spins you anyway. You spin beautifully, and land safely back into his arms without any trouble. “See? That wasn’t so bad” You say with a smile. You continue dancing, trying new steps and perfecting the old ones.  
As the song ended, Steve surprised you and dipped you low. You gripped onto his arms to not fall, you take a deep breath when he pulls you back up. “Are you okay?” he asks “yeah, you just surprised me, I didn’t think you would dip me” You say. Steve was about to reply when the orchestra began to play ”La vie en Rose”and You gasp, “what?”Steve asks “oh, I love this song, my mother used to play this song and we’d dance around the kitchen” You say “could I have this dance?” He asked shyly holding out his hand for you take “It would be my pleasure dear sir” You say. Steve pulls you to him, and begins to lead you as the song starts. You smiled, as Steve spun you. Maybe it was the champagne, or just the happy atmosphere, but you felt like you were in 7th heaven. You and Steve danced across the floor, spinning and moving to the music. Steve dipped you again and this time you were ready. Steve pulled you safely back up to him, looking at you with such intensity, you blushed under his gaze. “Steve?” You question him. Steve seems to snap out of it.   
“I-I can’t” Steve whispered and walked away. “Steve? Steve Wait!” You say racing after him. You followed him away from the party to a small grove of trees. Steve leaned against a tree, looking out into the night. “Steve?” You say silently creeping up behind him. He turned to look at you “I’m sorry…” He says turning to look at you. “I caught up in the moment and I didn’t want to do anything I would regret” He said. You slowly approached him “like what?” You ask Steve was quiet for a moment before he took a step towards you, pulling you towards him and in one swift movement, placed his lips on yours. You melted into the kiss, wrapping your arms around Steve’s neck, moaning as Steve slipped his tongue in your mouth. When you finally pulled apart, your chest crashed heavily into his. “That was” “amazing” you finish his sentence “would you like to do it again?” He asked. You don’t answer, just pull him in for a kiss by his tie. “I love you (y/n)” Steve says breaking away for a second “I love you too Steve” you say before pulling him back into the kiss. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.


	4. Bucky Barnes I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing...

Your P.O.V.   
You sighed heavily, wiping your face a with a towel. You had just finished another grueling training session. You had recently joined the Avengers about a month ago after you were rescued from an old Hydra base where they were trying to continue Strucker’s experiments, except this time to create mutants. You, along with a handful of others, had been kidnapped and taken from America to their secret base and been experimented on. About a seven months later, the Avengers came take down Hydra, only to find they were doing more experiments on people, this time against their will. All of the experiments were failures, except you. You had listened as one after another had been forced down the long, dark hallway to the experimenting room and not one would return. You worked hard once you’d been brought to the Avengers headquarters and your goal, as a mutant, was to become incandescent. So far, if you attempted it for too long, it drained all your energy and you would collapse. You sighed in content as you hopped into the shower, the cool water hitting your skin and cooling your body temperature down. After you showered and got into your pj’s, you headed to the kitchen to grab a snack before you went to bed. As you entered the kitchen, Darcy raced past you out of the kitchen, yelling something about tasing someone. You ignored her and continued into the kitchen, immediately heading to the pantry. You grabbed (y/f/s) and opened plastic wrapper, and began munching on the goodness. You subconsciously walked to the fridge and pulled out (y/f/d) and poured yourself a glass.  
“hey, (y/n)” You heard Bucky greet you as you put the container of (y/f/d) back into the fridge. “oh, hey Bucky” You say shyly watching him as he opened the fridge and pulled out leftover casserole from last night. You lost track of what was going on you were lost in thought as you watched Bucky.” (y/n)? Hey, (y/n)... You were snapped out of your thoughts as Bucky called your name “what?” you asked turning to look at Bucky “You okay? You spaced out for a second there” He said, a worried expression on his face. “Yeah” you nod and sigh “Yeah, I’m okay” You say quickly downing the rest of (y/f/d). “you sure?” He asked taking a step towards you. “yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I?” You ask “you have dark circles under your eyes” Bucky said motioning to your eyes “I guess I’m a little tired” You admit “are you okay? You’re getting enough sleep?” He asked You shrugged “I’m fine, it’s nothing I can’t handle” You say “are you sure?” he asked “yes, I’m fine” You say throwing away the wrapper from snack as you head for the door. “goodnight (y/n)” Bucky said You stop and turn to him. “goodnight Bucky” You say softly before heading up to bed. Once you are safely in your room, you snuggle under the covers and hope for a undisrupted sleep.   
Darkness. Then voices. Cries for help. An image of someone screaming for help flashes before your eyes and is gone as soon as it came. More flashes appear, out of context, all of them of people begging and crying for the pain to end. The scene changes. You’re being taken down a long, dark hallway, they’re dragging you because you’ve haven’t been fed and you’re too weak to walk on your own. “help! someone help me please!” you cry and one of the guards kicks you in the side and you gasp in pain. “quiet girl” He snapped harshly You whimper but stay quiet. You’re strapped into a chair and hooked up to a bunch of machines. An intense pain shoots through your body and you scream in pain, begging for it stop. Later, you’re alone, curled up in your cell, too weak to move. You hear a sharp knock at your door. “test subject 627 get up” they ordered, opening the door and pulling you to your feet. They begin dragging you back to the experimenting room. “No! I don’t want to go again! Please! Don’t take me there!” You plead but you’re taken to the dreaded room and the whole procedure started all over again.   
Your body is thrown forward as you cry out, your eyes snapping open and you pant heavily as you look around the room. You slide out of bed, as your breathing becomes erratic, your heart was racing, beating and pounding against your chest and you clutched your chest, sliding down to the floor. You could see flashes of other test subjects screaming and calling for help, and you were back there in your cell. Your chest ached and you didn’t know why and as you cry out again, hands touch your arm, and you jolt away from them. “No! NO! Don’t touch me! You aren’t taking me there again, I’d rather die first!” you scream. Voices plead with you, but you ignore them, covering your ears in an attempt to drown out their voices. Suddenly, something cool that felt like metal, gently touched your knee. You froze and slowly uncovered you ears, but clenched your hands to your sides. “please, don’t hurt me” you whisper tears slowly falling down your cheeks. “it’s alright (y/n), it’s just me, I’m not going to hurt you” Bucky’s gentle voice reaches your ears and you grasp for his metal hand, gripping it tightly.   
You whimper as the others speak in low, hushed voices and close your eyes tightly. “just go, I’ve got this” you hear Bucky whisper “you sure?” Steve asks “yeah, go, if I need help I’ll get you” He said. It must have worked, because the voices stopped and Bucky’s attention was turned back to you. “(y/n), can you please open your eyes for me?” He asked gently. You hesitated but slowly opened your eyes, looking up into the eyes of Bucky, who looked relieved that you had actually opened your eyes. “are you okay?” He asked your lip trembled and your exterior finally broke as you let out a sob, and Bucky pulls you to him as you began to cry. You curl up into Bucky’s arm, clutching his it tightly with one arm and his t-shirt with the other, burying your head into his neck as Bucky pulls you into his lap. Bucky gently strokes your hair gently as he whispers soft words in russian into your ear as you cry, shaking uncontrollably, as Bucky soothed you.   
When you finally stop crying, Bucky tries to slowly pull away, but you cling to him. “do you want me to stay with you tonight?” He asked and you nod. Bucky slips an arm under your legs and lifts you effortlessly, carrying you bridal-style to the bed, you hadn’t realized how far you had gotten away from your bed. Bucky gently sets you on the bed and climbs in next to you. You curl into his side as Bucky wraps his metal arm around your torso. You just lay there, Bucky gently rubbing your side and eventually your eyes begin to droop and you struggle to stay awake. “it’s alright (y/n), go to sleep, I’ll be right here there’s nothing to worry about” Bucky said “promise?” You ask “I promise” He says taking your hand in his and squeezing it gently. As you slowly drift off to sleep, you mumble “I love you Bucky” and you thought you heard Bucky reply “I love you too, (y/n), but you were already asleep.   
The next morning…   
Steve’s P.O.V. (sorry it’s short)  
I yawned, stretching as I walked to Bucky’s room to see how everything went last night with (y/n). I knocked on his door “Bucky?” I said, knocking several more times with no reply, I opened the door and found Bucky’s bed empty. Confused, I made my way to (y/n)’s room. I quietly opened the door and found (y/n) snuggled up to Bucky, fast asleep. Bucky raised his head a little and put a finger to his lips, motioning his head towards (y/n)’s sleeping form. I nodded in understanding and quietly closed the door and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
Your P.O.V.   
You awoke to Bucky running his fingers through your hair, his metal arm still holding you close. You groan and arch your back, stretching your sore muscles. “morning sleepyhead” Bucky said letting go of you as you sit up. “morning Bucky” You say running your fingers through your hair, in an attempt to make it look less messy. “I’m sorry about the whole panic attack thing and you having to stay with me” You said looking down at your lap. “don’t be, it’s okay (y/n), you’re getting over some pretty traumatic stuff, it’s going to take a while to get over, and you may never fully get over it, but you’re on the road to recovery and there will be setbacks, but you’ll be okay because I’ll be right here with you, and I won’t ever leave you alone, I promise” Bucky said. “Bucky… I-I” You struggle for words, shocked at his assurance. You were cut off when you felt soft, firm lips on your own, your eyes widen and you gasp, but Bucky pulls you to him and you melt into the kiss. You finally pull away breathless, and Bucky tucks a stray piece of hair behind your ear. “not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” you ask “I love you (y/n)” Bucky said “I love you too” you say shyly and Bucky pulls you in for another kiss.


	5. Sam Wilson I'll never let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! This chapter has domestic abuse and violence in it!!! If this is a trigger please proceed with caution!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing... WARNING! There is domestic abuse/violence!!!!!!! If this is a trigger or a touchy subject for you, please read with caution!!! If this is happening to you, please please get help!!!! No one deserves to be treated that way.

Your P.O.V.  
It'd been two weeks since you'd called Sam Wilson, one of your best friends from high school, crying and pleading for help at a crappy motel, hiding from your abusive husband. Sam had immediately come to the motel and stayed there with you until morning lest your husband come for you. In the morning, after you knew your husband had left for work, you snuck into your own home and packed up all or at least most of what you wanted and left.  
You stayed in a rented apartment, most of your things tucked away in storage until today, when you were finally moving into Sam's place. He'd told you about his two friends who also stayed there, and that there was no need to worry about being in trouble with Captain America, Falcon and the Winter Soldier living there. You'd found a waitressing job not far from Sam's house, ready and willing to start a new life away from your abusive husband.  
You walked up the front steps of Sam's home carrying two boxes, Sam following close behind, reaching to unlock the door. You followed Sam through the hallway into the livingroom to find a tall fortress of stacked boxes in the middle of his living room.  
"Really you guys?" Sam asked as a blond haired, tall muscular man with a cowboy hat perched on his head popped up from behind the boxes

"Hi, I'm Steve" he said with a wave of his hand, grinning impishly at you  
"You guys are so childish" Sam said  
"It's actually pretty fun" another man said popping up from behind the boxes, a furry indian headdress on his head, and you resisted the urge to laugh.  
"I never should've let you guys watch that old western movie marathon" Sam said with a sigh, setting the boxes down  
"ignore Mr.grumpy gills, I'm Bucky" the man with the indian headdress said, raising his hand like an indian would in greeting "but you can call me Chief if you'd like, I would have been Sheriff but I lost at rock-paper-scissors" He said sending a glare to Steve, who tipped his cowboy hat at you with a cheeky grin on his face.  
"you two are ridiculous, c'mon out of there and start dinner while I help (y/n) get situated" Sam said  
"Chief no help, Chief stay here" Bucky said folding his arms and refusing to budge.  
"I'll let you wear the hats while you cook, just try not to set anything on fire" Sam said as Bucky grinned ducking through the entrance of the box fortress, Steve following in suit.  
"Are they always like this?" You ask following Sam around the box fortress down the hall to your new room.  
"Not always" Sam said, opening a door to your new bedroom, and you step into it. It's a fairly good size with a queen size bed, a sliding door led to a closet, and dresser. Your vanity was already there, Sam had brought it here earlier in the week. You set down your boxes and turn to Sam,  
"thank you Sam" You say hugging him close  
"no problem (y/n)" he said "the door leads to your bathroom, so you don't have to share with the rest of us" Sam said pointing You nod in appreciation, kneeling to open a box."I'll leave you to unpack and get situated, I need to go check on the cowboy and indian in my kitchen" he said leaving you to it.  
You sat back on your heels, looking at your new room, ready for change and a new life. You were excited at the prospect of living in someplace new, with two Super soldiers and Sam to protect and keep you on your toes, you'd be fine and never have to worry about your abusive husband again. But life rarely goes the way you plan, as you soon were to find out.  
2 months later... You sat in the doctor's stiff, uncomfortable chair as you waited for him to come back. You'd been throwing up and feeling sick the last week and Sam had insisted you go to the doctor. So, after your shift at the diner was over, you went to the clinic down the street. You looked up as the doctor entered, carrying a folder of papers with him. You immediately sat up straighter as he approached.  
"so, what's the prognosis?" You ask, looking up the doctor, who looked strangely happy  
"Ms. (l/n), I'm pleased to tell you that you are pregnant, your blood test came back positive, congratulations" He said handing you your test results. You sit there and stare at him in shock,  
"how-how far along am I?" You ask, barely able to form words  
"about two months, I take this is an unexpected pregnancy?" he asked  
"yes, very" you say rubbing your temples, you felt a headache coming on "but thank you doctor" You add standing up and shaking his hand before leaving.Once you got home, You didn't bother changing out of your work uniform and instead sat in the window seat at the end of the hall that looked out at the backyard, rubbing your tummy where your baby would be growing for the next seven months. You heard the slam of a car door and knew Sam was home from the VA, Steve and Bucky wouldn't be home until later from a mission. The door opened and closed and you heard Sam moving about the house until it stopped and the footsteps approached you. Before he could say anything, you said rather simply,  
"I went to the doctor today"  
"I know" Sam said, still approaching you.  
"And I'm pregnant" You say pulling your knees to your chest  
"Oh... what are you going to do?" Sam asked sitting across from you in the window seat and You burst into tears,  
"I don't know Sam, I-I had everything figured out and now, I don't know... this wasn't supposed to happen, I should've been more careful and now the baby will be in danger of him an-and" You were sobbing as Sam pulled you close  
"alright, it's okay (y/n), we'll figure it out, everything's going to work out" Sam said helping you off the window seat and pulling towards your bedroom as you cried, he handed you a pair of pj's and pointed to the bathroom and you wordlessly took them and went to change out of your work clothes. When you came back out, Sam had pulled back the covers on your bed and You stood there lost, and still crying until Sam returned with a glass of water and a washrag. He set it down on the bedside table and helped you into bed, pulling the covers over your body  
"there you go (y/n), just relax, everything's going to be okay" Sam said placing the cool washra on your forehead, smoothing your hair back as you closed your eyes, tears still falling.  
"do you want to tell the guys or should I?" Sam asked  
"you can" You whisper pulling the covers up to your chin and closing your eyes tiredly.  
"Okay, I'll be making dinner if you need me, just rest okay?" he said and you nod before he leaves, shutting the door and turning off the light. You fall asleep not long after, too exhausted to worry about anything anymore.  
12 months later... You cradled your five month old baby girl close as you rocked her to sleep, You adored her to no end, Sam said she looked exactly like you, and she already had Sam, Steve and Bucky wrapped around her little finger. After you got over your initial shock, you started to ease into the idea of having a baby, and of course Sam and the guys helped you out a lot, while you were pregnant and after. You had decided on (g/n) for her name, you'd always liked it and it suited your baby girl. You set her in her cradle, which you lined with pillows because she was learning to sit up and roll and you didn't want her to hit her head on the bars. Smoothing her hair back, and tucking the blankets around her little body, you kissed her cheek before leaving the room, going to the kitchen you made yourself a cup of tea to have before you would also go to bed. The guys were away on a mission all week, so you were alone with the baby all week and rather tired. As you sat at the table, sipping your tea, You heard the front door being opened and you stood frowning, you thought the guys weren't supposed to back until later. You walked cautiously down the hall and froze when you saw a man standing in the living room, and when he turned around you wanted to scream in fear.  
"ah, (y/n) my dearest so this is where you've been hiding all this time" Your ex-husband said, his cruel face something you thought you'd never see again.  
"what are you doing here? How-how did you find me?" You ask swallowing the lump in your throat.  
"it took awhile, but that doesn't matter, all that matter is that I found you and you're coming back with me" He said as he began to walk slowly towards you.  
"No! I'm not coming with you, not now, not ever and you can't make me!" You say backing up away from him.  
"yes, you are! I refuse to let you escape this time, and You'll be punished severely for leaving me" He said, backing you up into the kitchen and you anxiously search for something to defend yourself with when the he spotted the baby monitor on the table and the high chair in the corner.  
"so, you had my baby, good, I'll take it with us too, where is it? You wouldn't deny your child's father the right to see his kid would you?" he asked. In a state of panic, you grabbed your tea cup, still full with tea and smashed it over his head. He yelled in pain and rage and lunged for you, pushing you back into the kitchen sink so forcefully that your body launched over the sink and your arms went through the window above it. You screamed in pain as the glass, cut and dug into your skin. You were tugged back forcefully, your arms pulled back through the glass and you shriek in pain as you're grabbed by your hair. You look down at your arms, bleeding and glass embedded in your arms, trying to calm down and not cry in pain.  
"Where's the baby (y/n)? Tell me!" He yelled jerking your head back, You jerk away from his grip clenching your fists in rage,  
"No! I won't let you lay a finger on her!" You scream as he turns and rushes down the hall, beginning to search the house. You race past him and throw your body over your bedroom door, refusing to let him win and take your baby. He stalked over to you, grasping your wrist and twisting it, his face fierce and menacing.  
"Get out of the way (y/n), NOW" He said you cringe in pain as he twists your arm in attempt to get past you, but you don't budge.  
"No! NO! I won't let you!" You scream as he shoves all his weight against the door, the door falling off it's hinges and swinging open, letting you both in. As he began to walk towards the crib, you scream and tackle him to the ground, refusing to let him touch your baby. As you both stand up, you still holding on to him, refusing to give up. As he tries to wrestle you off, he backs up into the crib and knocks it over, waking up (f/g/n), who began to cry, and you want to pick her up, comfort her, but you're pulled out of your thoughts when a solid fist, hits you right under your left eye, and you stumble back in pain, crying out as you reach to touch it, the pain in your arms and now your face, hurt but you refused to give up. You rush towards him, grabbing the closest thing, which was a baby book and threw it at him, you kept chucking items at him, baby toys, books, shoes and other items lying about, all the while screaming at him, as you refused to give up. He grabbed your desk chair and swung it low at you, knocking you off your feet and you moan in pain, struggling to get up. He begins to slowly walk towards you, holding the chair as a threat to hurt you. Suddenly he was on the ground and Sam, Steve and Bucky where standing over him, You exhale a sigh of relief and crawl towards (g/n), who was still crying. You pull the blankets off her face, which were muffling her cries, her face was red and tears were rolling down her cheeks. You pull her out of the pile of blankets and pillows she was surrounded by, thankful you'd put them into her crib. You cradle her in her arms, trying to avoid the glass and blood on your arms.  
"(y/n) ... you need medical attention " Sam said kneeling by you, his eyes full of worry, as he caught sight of your arms and the bruise forming on your below your eye.  
"(g/n) is alright, he didn't touch her and that's all that matters" You say stroking your daughter's cheek, as she began to calm down. Sam pulled out his cell phone and called the police and an ambulance. Once they arrived, they took your ex-husband into custody and the EMT's took care of your arms and face. Sam held (g/n) while you were being patched up, while Steve and Bucky took care of things with the police.  
"You okay?" Sam asked, (f/g/n) now asleep in his arms  
"yeah, thank you Sam... for everything" You say looking up at him shyly  
"it's not a problem (y/n), I'm happy to help " Sam said, but he avoided making eye contact, instead looking down at (g/n).  
"Sam... I-I never told you this, but ever since high school, I've liked you" You say  
"what?" Sam looked startled "really?" He asked  
"yeah, but You were always too pre-occupied with everything else to realize that, then we graduated and you left, and I thought I was in love and I got married, which turned out to be a mistake... the point is, I never really got over you" You say looking down at your lap  
"(y/n) ... I like you too... since the day in high school when you beat one of the jocks in an arm-wrestling match" Sam said and you stare at him in shock  
"You've liked me this whole time?! Sam, why didn't you tell me?" you ask incredulously  
"I was afraid you'd reject me and things would never be the same between us, I didn't want to lose you" Sam said  
"Oh Sam" You whispered reaching up to cup his face"I would never let you go" You say and then Sam leaned in and kissed you and nothing else mattered. That kiss felt so right, everything seemed to fall into place at that moment and You knew everything would be alright and you'd never have to worry again.


	6. Clint Barton In sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing... It was my first Clint Barton fic so please don't hate...

Your P.O.V.  
You'd felt perfectly fine the day before. Not a hint of sickness. Then the next morning, you awake sweaty, your body felt like it was overheating, yet you were freezing cold at the same time. You felt dizzy and disoriented, You could barely lift yourself off the bed. Your body felt achy and yucky, there was no way you were going on your Valentine's date with Clint tonight. You hear the door open and footsteps towards the bed.   
"Hey (y/n), get up, Sam made breakfast" Natasha said nudged you and You moaned shivering as Nat pulled off the covers.   
"Nat... I don't feel good" You say trying to push yourself up but fail and collapse back onto the bed, your body shaking with the chills.  
"You want me to get Clint?" Natasha asked and You nod as you feel her place her cool fingers on your forehead for a moment and then the covers are pulled back up over your body. You snuggled into the blankets until you started to feel like you were being cooked in an oven and you kicked off all the blankets, rolling onto your stomach in a poor attempt to get away from them.   
You heard footsteps and then a warm hand against your forehead.   
"(y/n), sweetheart, what's the matter? Can you tell me what's wrong?" Clint asked nudging you gently. You roll on your side  
"I'm really hot but I have the chills, and I feel achy all over" You whisper shivering as you reached for the covers, you were cold again.   
"C'mon, baby why don't you get into something warm while I find something for your fever" Clint said and You nod tiredly in agreement. Slowly, with Clint's help, you sit up and ease yourself off the bed, walking your achy and sickly body to your bathroom. Clint handed you a pile clothes and shut the door to give you some privacy. You looked at your image in the mirror, Your face was flushed with fever, eyes dull and tired and your hair was messy and stuck to your sweaty forehead.   
Slowly, almost painfully, you changed into a pair of Clint's sweatpants, a t-shirt, warm socks, and a large fuzzy sweatshirt that was also Clint's. You did nothing with your hair, it hurt to lift your arms and the simple task seemed so cumbersome and exhausting you decided against it. You wandered out into your bedroom, grabbing a couple of fuzzy blankets from off the top of your bed and dragging them to the la z boy in front of your tv in the "living room" part of your living quarters that Tony had provided. Climbing up onto it, You arrange the blankets over your body and then pulling the handle on the side to fully extend the footrest and the back of the chair so you were laying down.   
"(Y/n)... sweetheart" You hear Clint call your name   
"I'm here" You call as loud as you could muster, which wasn't very loud.   
"There you are, the medicine we had in the cabinet was expired so Tasha went out to buy some more, I brought you some water though" Clint said and you reach a hand out from the covers for the water. Clint handed it to your shaking hands, and the cup felt so heavy that you almost dropped it and Clint caught it and guided your hands helping you sit up and drink. After a sip of water though, you push it away, making a face.   
"What?" Clint asked   
"It tastes weird" you say swallowing to rid mouth of the odd taste.   
"That's because you're sick, it's going to taste weird" Clint replied and you moaned in response, shifting your body in the chair. You look up at Clint as he tucked the blankets around your body.  
"I'm sorry, now we can't go on our Valentine's date" You whisper and Clint looks up at you and smiles.  
"It's okay, it's not your fault, honey, as long as I'm with you I'm happy" Clint said kissing your forehead "besides, I'd rather you not feel like crap when I take you on a date, you're supposed to enjoy yourself and have fun" He added and You attempt a weak smile, as sleep began to take over.   
That night...   
You lay in bed in your pajamas, blankets wrapped around your body, you were waiting for Clint, who said he a surprise for you. He walked into your room clad in pajamas and holding several movies.   
"Clint, what are you doing?" You ask, you were feeling a little better now that you had taken medicine and it was kicking in. They were a pain in the butt to swallow, and you had to force it down your throat with water.   
"I figured since we can't go on our dinner date, we'll have a movie date here instead" He answered holding up several movies.   
"Are you sure?" You ask   
"Positive, there is no where else I'd rather be than right here" He said "Now, what movie do you want to watch?" He asked setting down some yours and his favorites on the bed.   
"Robin Hood" You said, knowing it was Clint's favorite   
"Are you sure? Don't you want to watch (f/m)?" He asked  
" I'm sure, that's the movie I want to watch" You say   
"Okaaaayyy... " Clint's voice was unsure but You could see in his eyes he was giddy to watch his favorite movie. He put it in and climbed into bed next to you snuggling under the pile of blankets with you.   
"Clint, you're going to get sick" You say   
"It's worth it" He said kissing your forehead. You smile and turn back to the tv screen, snuggling up next to your boyfriend. About halfway through the movie, you fell asleep, and you vaguely felt Clint tucking you in and kissing you goodnight.   
"Let me go out"   
"Not happening"   
"Cliinntt... please? I feel fine" You say pleading with your boyfriend, it was four days later and you were finally feeling better, a little tired, but better.   
"Nope, I'm not risking it, you aren't completely healthy yet" He told you, crossing his arms, a stern look on his face.   
"At least let me out of my room" You say flopping on your bed with a huff, you were sick of being sick and ready to get some fresh air.   
"Fine, but you have to stay on the main levels, and take it easy, no running or jumping around or exercise" He said   
"Yay! Thank you!" You cheer and hug him tightly.   
"Yeah, yeah, now go before I change my mind" He said with a huff. You lean forward and whisper   
"Love you babe" and kiss his cheek before leaving your room and exasperated boyfriend behind, grinning in triumph.


	7. Bucky Barnes As I lay dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death, cancer, sickness and sadness ahead... Beware...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing... Lots of feels be prepared...

Prologue:  
You were always the one person with the happy, carefree look at life, brightening any atmosphere with a smile and laughter. With Tony Stark as your older brother, you used your upbeat personality against his snarkiness and jokes, let's not mention the sarcasm. Besides his hard to get along with others personality, you got along with your brother, for the most part, He knew enough to stay away when you were angry, it might result in a WW3, and he was touchy about his stuff.   
After the Avengers had come to live with them in the tower, You'd befriended all of them, you were easy to talk to and always cheered them when they had a bad day. It didn't take long and they were treating you like their own sister. You were happy and carefree, never dreaming of trouble and heartache on the horizon.   
About 4 months after Loki's attack on New York, You started feeling ill, and exhausted all the time. On a whim, you went to the doctor, and after many medical procedures, They told you had stage 2 lung cancer, and it was spreading. They set up appointments right there to start chemotherapy. You'd left in shock and tears, wondering how to tell everyone.  
In the end, you didn't have to, five days after you been told you had cancer, you'd been retrieving something from the kitchen and had gone into a coughing and wheezing fit, and in a state of panic, your world began to spin and you weren't prepared for the bout of dizziness, falling to the floor, still coughing and wheezing, spitting up blood from your harsh coughs.   
Tony immediately took you down to one of the Shield doctors on hand, where they told you what you already knew. Tony had been devastated, hugging you and trying not to cry, it was one of the few times you'd seen him so emotional and caring. He called the rest of the Avengers into the medical bay where you were resting and told them the news, and then there was more crying and hugging, and after that, your whole world changed.   
3 years later...   
You'd been through hell and back, staying strong through all the chemotherapy, which made you even more sick and your beautiful hair fall out. You didn't like wigs, they were itchy and made you depressed about your missing hair, so you wore a bandana instead. Through all of it the Avengers had been there with you, taking to to chemotherapy sessions, taking care of you when you were sick, making sure you could breathe, there'd been several scares where you couldn't breathe or stopped breathing. Because of this, a tank of oxygen and a breathing tube became your best friends.  
After 2 years, you went into remission from it, and though you still had the oxygen tank and breathing tube, along with some of the original symptoms, you didn't have to take chemotherapy, much to your relief. You stayed at Avengers Tower and your hair grew back, now a short, sort of pixie style, until it grew out fully. Now, after the big fight with Ultron, everyone was at the new Avenger base, in Upstate New York. You stayed there during the week and stayed at Avengers Tower on the weekends with Tony, who still fussed over you like a mother hen. Life was good, and you intended to enjoy it.  
Your P.O.V.  
It'd been a long day for you, helping Natasha out with the new recruits, you couldn't fight, but something was better than sitting around being useless all day, and you did simple exercises and physical therapy. You'd lost a lot of weight and been so sick and you wanted to try and get back into shape. You felt tired and your coughs were stronger than usual, you figured they were just from exercising so much so you brushed it off and went to bed. About the middle of the night, your breathing became heavier and your coughs got worse. You curled up in your bed, pushing away the sheets as you try to breathe, You take deep breathes trying to alert Friday, whom Tony had installed at the base, to get help.   
"Friday... *gasp* g-get... help" You say, coughing as you taste blood. You close your eyes, "please, oh please don't let this be a relapse" you think as you hear your door being opened and footsteps running towards you.   
"(Y/n)..." Steve said immediately picking you up and rushing you down the hall, down to the Shield medical ward. Natasha and the others met up with you and followed you there. As You began to drift in and out of consciousness, you could hear Steve shouting at the doctors and nurses and you left warm arms and were set on a gurney, there was more shouting and commotion, You breathes got heavier and the world around you was spinning and muffled, you couldn't understand what was going on. An oxygen mask was placed over your face, somewhere far away someone called your name and then the world went black.   
When you woke up, Natasha was sitting next to you, and as you tried to sit up, She pushed you gently back onto the hospital bed.   
"Whoa there, take it easy" Natasha said   
"Nat... What happened? Did I relapse?" You ask, your voice hoarse from not being used. Natasha sighed and didn't say anything, brushing a piece of hair out of your face.   
"I'm sorry (Y/n), the doctors..." She was interrupted by the sound of your brother's voice.   
"Where is she? Where's (Y/n)?" His panicked voice floated down the hall, and the door opened and Tony was at your side in an instant. "(Y/n), I'm so sorry I wasn't here, I got here as soon as I heard" Tony said fussing over you.   
"Tony, stop..." You say pulling his hand away as you cough harshly.   
"(Y/n)? What's the matter?" He asked looking between you and Natasha "Did I miss something?" He asks as a doctor enters the room carrying a clipboard.   
"Mr.Stark, I would sit down" She said, he gave her an odd look but did so. "(Y/n), I regret to inform you, but your cancer has returned, and it's stronger and spreading faster, it's at stage 3" She said and then you broke down into tears, it hurt to hear it. Tony was holding you hand and choking back tears, it was happening all over again, only worse this time. You sat there and cried for a while before Nat left to tell the others. Tony turned to you,   
"(Y/n), you're going to get through this, everything's going to be okay" Tony said and you nod, but deep inside you knew you wouldn't.   
After you were released from Shield medical bay, you were kept close tabs on by Friday, as well as the other Avengers when Tony wasn't around and had to stay on the communal or your own floors to minimize your stress level, You could go outside or into the city but someone had to go with you. The week after you found out, you began chemotherapy again, shaving your head not long after your first treatment, donning a bandana to cover your bare head. The dose was stronger this time and it made you even more sick. You slept a lot and didn't do much, even just walking up or down the stairs was exhausting. On top of that, you were constantly coughing and wheezing, along with a fever, more weight loss, and a constant chest pain that left you feeling worse for wear.  
About two months in, Sam and Steve found Bucky Barnes, Steve's long lost best friend. He'd been brought to the base and put in rehabilitation and therapy, He had frequent nightmares and You woken up every so often by his screams. Tony had warned You to stay away, he didn't want you to get hurt by Bucky, and had a talking to with Steve about him keeping Bucky away from you.  
One day, after you'd returned from a chemotherapy session, You'd thrown up several times and were laid out on the couch in the living room, a bucket and a glass of water beside you, along with your oxygen tank and Your body was covered in a thick, warm blanket. You were alone for the rest of the day, everyone was called out for a mission, but Maria, Jane, Darcy and if all else failed, Nick Fury himself were on call if you needed it. You lay there resting until you heard someone come in. Confused, you opened your eyes to find Bucky standing there, looking at you. You look up at him and decide to ignore your brother's warnings, He looked tired and worn out. Not at all like an assassin.   
"Hi" You say waving your fingers at him, your hand felt too heavy to lift.  
"Hey..." He mumbled in reply and looked like he was about to leave when a wave of nausea hit you and you quickly grabbed the bucket next to you and hurled what was left in your stomach, which wasn't much, and sat there dry heaving in front of Bucky. When it was finally over, You shakily stood up, pushing your sweaty hair out your face. You surprised to be gently pushed back and looked up to find Bucky kneeling next to you.  
"Let me" He said taking the bucket from your shaking hands and was gone before you could protest. He returned not long after with a clean bucket and two wet washrags. He wiped your face with one and placing the other on your feverish forehead, you supposed his instincts from taking care of Steve were kicking in.   
"Thank you" you whisper, grasping the glass of water and taking small sips as he nods. "I was going to watch a movie, would you like to join me?" You ask and he nods again. You pat the space next to you in the couch, and he sits, still tense and wary, though tiredness shown in his eyes. You decide on Tarzanand settle into the couch, your eyes glancing over to Bucky every so often. He was watching the movie with great interest and almost intensity like he can't look away and he needs to remember every single bit of it. After the movie is over, You decide to try something. You sit up with some difficulty and scoot over to Bucky who was tapping his foot to the end credits music. You take his metal hand and he looks up, almost startled, but you continue, keeping eye contact with him as You slowly open his fist with your fingers and spread your hands together, palms flat, like Tarzan and Jane did in the movie. Bucky looks from you and your connected hands and gives the faintest of smiles. After that moment, every time everyone was gone whether on a mission or something else, You and Bucky would watch Disney movies together, swearing Friday to secrecy.  
About a month after this had been happening, all the Avengers were out on another mission and you'd been feeling especially sick, You and Bucky decided to watch The Fox and the Hound snuggled up on the couch. Since the first movie, you'd developed a special, delicate bond, using the Jane and Tarzan hands as greeting and farewell. Currently, You sat snuggled up on the couch, Your head on his shoulder, legs draped over his lap. You were exhausted and felt especially sick, and a movie with Bucky always helped. You laughed and smiled at the cute movie, watching sadly as the Widow Tweed said goodbye to Tod and the two friends were torn apart. Bucky seemed to be especially emotional, watching with sad eyes and remorse as they promise to be friends forever, no matter what and when Copper defends Tod from his owner Slade. You hugged him, understanding that it was hard for him, with Steve and his mixed up memories. After the movie ended, You fell asleep together on the couch, too tired to remember to keep it a secret.   
You woke up to the sound of Tony's angry voice and Steve's calm and reassuring one, Bucky's arms pulled your body close to him and you snuggle into him, breathing in his scent. Opening your eyes, You found Tony and Steve in front of you, Tony looked angry and Steve looked confused and trying to keep the peace.   
"(Y/n), what are you doing? I thought I told you to stay away from him!" Tony said obviously angered that you'd disobeyed.  
"Tony, leave her alone, Bucky hasn't done anything wrong" Steve tried to reason. They started to argue. You looked up at Bucky, who was still holding you close, a look of fear and protectiveness on his face. You give him a small reassuring smile, tucking back a piece of hair that fell out of his ponytail before turning to your brother and Steve.   
"Stop it, both of you, this was my choice, it makes me feel a little better, especially when I feel sick, in the past month-"   
"Month?!" Tony practically shrieked  
"Shush, let me finish, in the past month, Bucky has taken care of me when I was sick when everyone was gone, he watched movies with me and cheered me up. No harm has come to me, in fact, I think watching Disney movies calms him down. He needs a break too, he barely gets any sleep from his nightmares. When he's with me, he usually falls asleep after and not once has he had a nightmare" You explain, taking a deep breath, talking a lot winded you.  
"But why are you in his lap? And why him?" Tony asked still obviously ticked off.  
"Because, I need and want comfort Tony, I'm sick if you haven't noticed, I want comfort after I've been puking and running a fever, You wouldn't know, You're never around anymore! I'm with Bucky because he's the only one around that seems to understand my pain and that I'm sick and need to be cared for. I don't see you around when I'm throwing up after chemotherapy, which, by the way, is worse than the first time" You say taking a deep breath after your rant, obviously still winded and stressed.   
"(Y/n), I'm Iron Man, and Tony Stark, I can't spend all my time with you, I'm busy" He replied trying to make a point, but You just shake your head at him, turning away.   
"Tony, you need to spend more time with your sister, she needs you" Steve said  
"Oh, like you know anything" Tony retorted and they started bickering again. You lay your head tiredly on Bucky's shoulder, it was no use, your brother would never understand. Bucky stroked your cheek with his hand, and you looked up at him, flashing a small smile, he was still here for you at least. As you listen to the two argue, you feel a tightening in your chest, and it becomes harder for you to breath. You grip Bucky's shirt, as your vision swims from dizziness.   
"Bucky, something's wrong" You whisper and a look of worry, almost fear, crosses his features and He stands up abruptly, starting into a run as Your breaths become more labored. You can hear Tony and Steve behind you, yelling, footsteps pounding in your ears. Your world fades in and out as Bucky enters the medical bay, shouting for help, and You're laid out on a gurney. In your dizziness, You reach for Bucky's metal hand, spreading your hands flat, against each other before You're taken away and your world fades to black again.   
This time when you woke up, You were hooked up to a lot of machines, needles poked into your body. You had oxygen tubes still, and you felt too weak to even push yourself up from the bed. Everything hurt, you'd never felt more sick in your life. The door opened and your doctor entered, slowly approaching you.  
"(Y/n), I'm regret to tell you this, but You're at stage four, it's spread at such an alarming pace, faster than we anticipated. There's too much cancer, and no amount of radiation or chemotherapy will help. You have very little time left, the best we can do is make you comfortable as possible" She told you and You nodded slowly, too numb to react. She left and Tony entered not soon after, carrying flowers.   
"(Y/n)... I'm sorry... for everything" Tony said setting down the flowers and hugging you close.   
"It's okay Tony... It's not your fault" You say coughing as He lets go. He pulls up a chair next to you, taking your hand a sad look on his face.   
"Hey, it'll be okay" You say quietly giving him a small smile, and He smiled back. You spent the rest of the day with Tony, talking and remembering, keeping your minds off of what was close at hand.   
Over the next couple days, everyone came in and visited, all the Avengers, Maria and Fury, Pepper and Happy, everyone, except Bucky. Tony wouldn't let him in, and when you heard you made a big fuss.   
"Tony, let him in, I don't care if you don't like him, I do, he's my friend, now let him in or so help me I will pull out all my needles and walk out there and see him" You threaten as much as a deathly sick cancer patient could muster.   
"But (Y/n)..." Tony protested  
"Let. Him. In." You say as you attempt to push yourself off the bed.   
"Okay, okay, I'll go get him" Tony said with a huff of annoyance. You smile, You'd won the battle. Bucky entered soon after, he looked exhausted and there were dark bags under his eyes. He looked nervous and stood at the edge of your bed, avoiding eye contact, You supposed he was wary, You looked and felt more sick than ever.   
"Tony, can you leave us alone?" You ask and He looks like he's about to protest but you stop him, "Please Tony?"   
"Fine, but no funny business" He said before leaving. You ignore him and turn to Bucky.   
"C'mere" You say and He walks over to you sitting down in the chair next to your bed. You take your hand and press it against his metal one, spreading them until they were flat against one another.   
"You're going to die?" He asked and You nod, clasping your fingers with his.   
"I don't want to leave you, but I have to go, it's a part of life" You say and He nods. "I won't be sick anymore, and I've been sick for awhile" You said looking up at the ceiling with a sigh.   
"I wish you could get better" Bucky said sadly, and you take his hand and kiss it gently.   
"Promise me, when I'm gone, You'll keep watching movies, have Steve watch them with you... I'm sure he'd like that, I know it won't be the same, but you're not alone" You tell him, brushing a piece of hair out of his face.   
"Okay, I will, I promise" He said   
"Good, now, do you want to watch Tarzan with me one last time?" You ask and he nods eagerly. So you spend your last day together watching Tarzan and relaxing, Bucky looked like he hadn't slept in days. As the movie ends, You're both drowsy, so Bucky flattens his hand on yours, metal against skin, spreading your hands in goodbye before kissing your cheek gently and leaving the room. As you drift off to sleep, you're surrounded by darkness, then a light appears and You're pulled into it, and then the pain and sickness is gone.   
Epilogue:  
You died that night, in your sleep after a long, painful battle with cancer. You'd fought the good fight and now you were no longer in pain or suffering. Your funeral was held on a beautiful spring day, not a cloud in the sky. You were buried next to Your deceased parents, with an overwhelming amount of flowers on your grave. There wasn't a dry eye during the service or at the cemetery. True to his promise, Bucky began watching movies with Steve, or anyone who was willing. Tony had a memorial wall built in your honor with pictures and videos. The Avengers as a whole started a Cancer foundation to help families who couldn't afford to pay for chemotherapy and hospital expenses. Their lives went on without you, but they carried you in their hearts, memories of all the good and bad times together, you'd always be there with them. You were physically gone, but you lived on the hearts of those who love you.  
In loving memory of Carol G.


	8. T'challa Loving you for quite some time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** IMPORTANT**** (Y/e/n) stands for your enemies name so you can use a bully, ex bully, mean girl you know whatever, go crazy. Okay, so this is my first T’challa one-shot thing so bare with me. I thought of something and it turned into this so… yeah, I figured I’d give it a go. I hope you like it!!!! Enjoy!!!

Your P.O.V.  
You smiled, smoothing down the front of your dress. T’challa had asked to meet up with you today and you were excited because you hadn’t seen much of him since his father’s death and the Avengers coming to hide at his palace. You missed hanging out with him and your many talks and good times. You’d known T’challa since you were very young after you were abandoned as a baby and taken in by one of the Wakandan widows who’d lost her husband and was childless. She had just happened to be the seamstress of the royal family so whenever she had to go you went along. There You’d met T’challa and you were fast friends, and still were.  
As you entered the living quarters of the palace, you wave at Wanda and Scott. T’challa had gladly introduced you when they’d first come to stay, which you couldn’t stop thanking him for, you’d always dreamed about meeting them, watching them on t.v. wasn’t the same as meeting them for real.  
“Morning (Y/n)” Okoye, one of the Dora Milaje that protected T’challa greeted you  
“Good morning Okoye… How are you fairing?” You ask following her down the corridor  
“I’m doing well, it’s been busy with T’challa ruling now but I do not mind, anything to protect my King” she said and you smiled, that was Okoye, always looking out for T’challa.  
“That’s great. Do you have any idea why T’challa called me here?” You ask  
“Not in the slightest, the king had not indulged with me or the others what this is about” She told you. As you stopped in front of his office. “The king will be with you in a moment”  
“Alright, thank you Okoye” You say before sitting down on the cushy couches next the window looking out into the vast Wakandan jungle. Your mind drift as you wait when a shrill voice startles you out of your thoughts.  
“(Y/n)?! What are you doing here?” You look up to find (y/e/n). She was a princess chosen by T’chaka a while ago as a possible suitor for T’challa, though T’challa had resented the whole idea. T’chaka had kept her around for a while in hopes they grew to like each other, but no such luck and she was sent home much to your relief, anytime you were around she’d hang onto T’challa and threatened you when T’challa wasn’t looking. You wondered what she was doing here.  
“I have a meeting with T’challa, he asked me to meet him here” You told her.  
“Oh, well, he didn’t tell me YOU’D be here. I have no idea why he’d want you to be here in the first place”  
“T’challa and I have been friends for a long time (Y/e/n). Of course he’d want me here” You say  
“Well obviously you haven’t been here for awhile…” She sniffed  
“What do you mean?” You ask  
“Well…”She sighed dramatically and you resist the urge to roll your eyes “T’challa had had a change of heart, and well… You might be looking at the future queen of Wakanda” She told you with a smirk. You froze. Oh. OH. This explained why he’d want to talk to you and him keeping his distance. He’d had a change of heart and fallen for (Y/e/n). But… no. NO. He’d loathed her and refused the idea of arranged marriage. Why would he go after her now? But then why was (Y/e/n) here? Your heart fell and broke in two as you realized the horrible truth you feared and tried to deny happening. After being in love with him since you were sixteen and you’d thought he’d started to return his feelings but now. Now, he was going to marry royalty like his father had intended instead of the adopted daughter of the royal seamstress.  
“But…. I, what?” You stumble over your words, still dazed.“Read my lips you worthless, no name adopted daughter of a seamstress… He doesn’t love you. He never has, never will. He loves me” She told you harshly "And besides, you couldn’t become queen anyway, You’re not royalty” She smirked haughtily.  
“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, I-I’ll go” You whisper as you stood, grabbing your purse. “I-I hope you’re both very happy together” You say before leaving quickly, past Okoye and the part of Avengers down the hall and into the elevator, holding yourself together until you’re in the safety of the limo that had brought you to the palace.  
You wipe away stray tears as you watch the palace grow smaller as you leave behind your best friend and what could’ve been something beautiful.  
T’challa’s P.O.V.  
I walked down the hall with almost a hop in my step trying to contain my excitement. I hadn’t seen (Y/n) in a long time and I’d missed seeing her. I was also nervous about what I had to tell her. As I rounded the hall to my office where I knew she’d be waiting, I stopped abruptly when I saw (Y/n) wasn’t there, instead, (Y/e/n) was standing there with a sly grin on her face. I groaned inwardly, I really was not interested and she could NOT take a hint. I frowned, how did she get in here anyway? And where was (Y/n).  
“T’challa!!!!” She squealed like a pig and grimaced at the high pitched sound.  
“(Y/e/n)… What are you doing here? Where’s (Y/n)?” I asked  
“Ooooo honey are you surprised?! I flew in to see you, I bet you missed me terribly!” She said ignoring my second question as she wrapped her arms round my biceps.  
“(Y/e/n)?”  
“Yes?” She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes  
“Where. Is. (Y/n)?” I asked  
“Ugh. Forget her babe, I sent her away, after I told her about our potential engagement”  
“You did what?!” I said  
“I sent her away…” (Y/e./n) muttered  
`”No. NO. This is unforgivable! Showing up at my palace uninvited, getting rid of my best friend with lies… I’m done. Guards!” I called  
“But honey…” She whimpered  
“I’m not your honey, I’m not you’re anything… Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again, You are banished from Wakanda for the rest of your days” I said  
“Bu-but… no. We were meant to be! UGH, let go of me! You’ll regret this! You wait and see! No one rejects me and gets away with it!” She shrieked as they took her away. I ignored her threats, as if she could even get past the border without being shot down.  
“Okoye! Come with me we’re going after (Y/n)” I said heading down to the garage.  
“Yes sir” She replied as I hurried down the hallways, I had to make this right before it was too late and I lost the one person I needed most in my life.  
Your P.O.V.  
You stood in your small apartment, throwing clothes into open suitcases, wiping away tears as you went, refusing to break down about something that hadn’t been there in the first place. Now it was better to disappear from his life completely. You’re trying to zip one of your overflowing suitcases when a voice stops you.  
“You need some help?” T’challa’s gentle voice asks  
“No” You huff “What are you even doing here? Shouldn’t you be with (Y/e/n)?”  
“No, I want to be with you” He told you  
“T’challa…” You sigh “You know we can’t be together, even if we wanted to… I’m not of royal descendant” you told him, still jiggling the darn zipper while trying to stuff all the escaping clothes.  
“I don’t care, I’m king and I can make or change the rules” He said  
“What will everyone think? The new king marrying a commoner, that’ll look real good on you and you’ll receive all kinds of prejudice about it I’m sure” You reply bitterly “Why can’t I get this darn zipper to move” You snap pushing it away as angry tears escape.  
“(Y/n)…” T’challa gently takes your hand in his “I don’t care, I love you, I’ve loved you for quite some time now, it’s only now that I’ve come to fully realize that I do and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you” He told you. You blink away tears, looking up at the tall king.  
“Really? You love me?” You ask  
“Yes, I love you very much” He told you and your face breaks into a smile and you begin to cry again.  
“Hey, hey, don’t cry… Why are you crying?” He asked, wiping away your tears  
“I’m not sad, these are happy tears” You answer laughing as he kissed your cheeks  
“Good, I don’t like it when you’re sad” He told you as he pulled you close. You smiled into his shirt, breathing in his scent.  
“By the way, what happened to (Y/e/n)?” You asked  
“I banished her, no one hurts you without consequences” he told you and you laughed, pulling him close and kissing him like you’d dreamed about doing since you realized you loved him. He was everything you’d ever wanted in a man and now that you had him there was no way you were going to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo…. what’d you guys think??? Should I do more??? Let me know!!! Thanks, I hope you liked it!!!


End file.
